my story of DW
by mbit99
Summary: entah kenapa , matthew dibawa ke dunia DW. short story DW. disclaimer : gw ngak punya Dynasty Warriors. Rated M Buat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kencan Sima Zhao . Disclaimer: gue ngak punya DW.
1. Chapter 1-Pertemuan dgn Zuo Ci

hai semua, author asing balik lagi. bikin cerita lagi (bete sih #author dilempar readers).ya ini sih fanfic game favorit gw : Dynasty warriors.

ya kita liat aja yuk.

suatu pagi yang cerah di jakarta tahun 20xx

"hoaaaaaaam" matthew bangun jam 06.00 tanggal 20 desember 20xx. ia pun sarapan,mandi,dan main game. tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat gelap. "apaan ini" kata matthew , ada seorang kakek tua datang ke matthew bawa kartu "halo,Nak namaku Zuo Ci, aku berasal dari alam mistis. aku dengar di masa mu kau suka sekali dengan kisah tiga kerajaan, kan", dia pun memberi sebuah tombak disekelilingi dengan badan naga yang memutari sepanjang tombak hingga 5 cm kurangnya dari ujung tombak "nak, ini adalah Tombak Naga tolong jaga dengan baik-baik". dibelakangnya ada seseorang "hey kau aku sering membantu anda tetapi kenapa kau memberi tombak itu pada seorang yang tidak kau kenal!" kata seorang penjaga Zuo Ci , Ai Xun (OC). "ingat ini, kau harus membantu Liu Bei dalam pertaruangan apapun caranya"kata Zuo Ci lalu mendorong matthew .

"aaarrrrgggghhhhh!" matthew berteriak disaat jatuh . *bruk* jatuh juga dia di gunung Dingjun "apaan juga gue salah sampe harus ke gunung ini cih. orang tua ada ada aja " lalu seorang perwira wei , Xiahou Yuan melihat tombak itu "hei kau , yang di gunung bantu aku lawan orang shu ini", yang ada dia diam saja malah kabur. tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang yang super pintar (ceritanya Xu Shu ada di pertarungan ini #author digebuk readers). "bisakah membawaku ke tuan Liu Bei?".Orang itu menjawab ya

- end chapter 1 -

haha selesai deh, agak pendak sih


	2. Chapter 2- OTW ke shu dan masuk ke shu

ada beberapa pertanyaan dari review ini

**fanficmember**

_**pertama-tama... halo! saia author yang lagi hiatus(?) (author: lalu kenapa di sini?)**_

_**saia penasaran ama lanjutannya, apa nanti yang namanya matiw*ditebas* ini ada nama cinanya? nanti orang ini masuk force mana? masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin saia lontarkan *dilempar pake siege* **_

_**apdet nya ditunggu ya, dan salam kenal!**_

___****_

_**Buat mu yang masih pertama, wa kasi jempol deh. *Jempol tangan yah!***_  
_**Kelihatannya nama-nya bagus, Matthew, walau terdengar agak seperti...**_  
_**Aupu: MTK!**_  
_**Wa: SHUT YOU BASTARD! Ulanganku rendah di MTK ni!**_  
_**Betewe, lanjut yah! Wa penasaran!**_

_**KEEP WRITING!**_

**Aiko Ishikawa**

_**aku penasaran *teriak pake Toa,habis itu ditendang Author karna berisik***_

well LANJUTKAN ceritanya ya,aku sangat penasaran

-oke I always waiting for you next story and KEEP SPIRIT-

NB: salam kenal

aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang me-review

pertama, nama chinese OC adalah : Lin Chang Fu. lalu dia join Shu (lu liat OTWnya kemana). akan memilih versi DW8 (Xu Shu,dll). lalu pangkat Xu Shu dalam cerita ini adalah tokoh utama

- start -

matthew pun berjalan ke Chengdu dengan Xu Shu. tiba tiba Xiahou Dun,Xiahou Ba,dan Guo Huai nongol. "ternyata lu ya yang ngebunuh ayah gue! sialan lo!" kata Xiahou Ba "kau... membunuh Xiahou Yuan, ingin kepala kamu!" kata Xiahou Dun , "kau... uhuk ... uhuk. membunuh temanku" kata Gou Huai (kasian deh penyakitan sih #Author dilempar ke matahari sama Guo Huai)

flash back

matthew lagi berantem sama Xiahou Yuan

**TING**

**TING **

**WUSH**

**TING**

**WUSH**

**TING**

**BAK **

**BUK**

**POW **

**KAPOW**

**TING**

**TING**

**WUSH**

**TENG**

**TING**

**POW**

**KAPOW**

lalu matthew berhasil menusuk dada Xiahou Yuan."aaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh" itulah teriakan terakhirnya sebelum menninggal. meanwhile Xiahou Dun,Xiahou Ba dan Guo Huai, "harus cepat kesana" kata Xiahou Dun,"cepat kita harus bantu ayah" kata Xiahou Ba, "uhuk!uhuk!"batuklah Guo Huai  
begitu sampai "ayah!" kata Xiahou Ba berlari ke Xiahou Yuan "Ba, lebih baik lu cari cowok dengan tombak naga, lalu lu bunuh dia" kata Xiahou Yuan "woi Yuan,lu ngak boleh mati!" kata Xiahou Dun dan Guo Huai *pluk* akhirnya Xiahou Yuan menninggal dunia  
- end flash back -matthew pun berantem ama mereka bertiga

**TING**

**TING **

**WUSH**

**TING**

**WUSH**

**TING**

**BAK **

**BUK**

**POW **

**KAPOW**

**TING**

**TING**

**WUSH**

**TENG**

**TING**

**POW**

**KAPOW**

akhirnya matthew berhasil mengalahkan mereka "lu tunggu aja nanti" kata mereka bertiga lalu mereka pergi. matthew melanjutkan perjalanannya ke chengdu tapi dia masih di Chang Ban

author's...(maaf kalo seperti naskah drama banyak kok)  
readers: udah deh diam lu *lempar berbagai buah-buahan terutama duren*  
author : terkenal akan...  
readers : apa?  
author : aksi Zhao Yun disana  
readers: *siapin SMG* kami udah tau. diam dan lanjutkan jangan nge-troll kami  
author : *okay*  
Author's Note end  
"oek oek oek oek oek oek"suara bayi pun nongol  
"hah apa suara itu?"  
"cari dan bunuh bayi itu!" kata Zhang Liao  
matthew tidak diam begitu saja "langsung mencari bayi itu bersamaan dengan Zhao Yun  
"ya sudahlah,aku halang orang wei" matthew berhenti sejenak  
matthew bilang "udah lah kesana" Xu Shu bilang "kemana?" matthew balas lagi "Chengdu lah...". Xu Shu bilang "kenapa kita tidak membantu Zhao Yun sebentar?"  
matthew "ya sudah!" kata matthew. matthew membantu melalui memberi jalur merah sebagai bantuan dari darah hasil membunuh orang wei. "hyuh sudah beres!" kata matthew "ayo teruskan jalan ke Chengdu!" Xu Shu bilang "baik"

setelah di Chengdu

penjaga bilang "selamat pagi jendral Xu Shu , siapa orang di samping anda?"  
Xu Shu menjawab "dia teman ku katanya ia ingin bertemu Liu Bei"  
penjaga itu bilang "buka pintunya!"  
begitu matthew masuk... dia melihat Liu Shan PDKT ama Xing Cai , Bao Sanniang PDKT ama Guan Suo. "permisi,bisakah membawa saya ke tuan Liu Bei?". meanwhile, Zhao Yun, "ayo terus-terus!"kata Ma Dai. Zhao Yun,Ma Chao,dan Jiang Wei main PS3 si Ma Dai hanya melihat.

back to main story

matthew ke istana yang ada di kota itu. dia menyapa Liu Bei "selamat sore , Tuan. aku disini untuk melayanimu."

Liu Bei "aku terima!, BTW kau kesini sama siapa?",matthew menjawab "Xu Shu, lalu, kuda putih, namanya White Hope. juga beberapa orang dibelakang gerbang kata mereka sawahnya kekeringan. jadi, mereka cari yang kaya akan air.

meanwhile , Sima Zhao

Sima Zhao biasa buka FB buat liat foto Wang Yuanji (dasar genit , #author ditebas sama Sima Zhao) lalu Jia Chong nanya "lu lagi ngapain , bro?", dia menjawab "biasa buka FB. Sima Shi lagi buka laptopnya sendiri , lalu Ayah buka cerita romantis buat nonton bareng mama,".

Chat (menggunakan versi naskah Drama)

Sima Zhao : halo, Yuanji , istriku  
Wang Yuanji : halo , Suamiku. aku lagi kepengen banget liat lu!  
Sima Zhao: menurutmu apa yang bisa bikin aku seneng?"  
Wang Yuanji: tidur?  
Sima Zhao: Senyumanmu  
Wang Yuanji: iiiiihhhhhh... kamu bisa aja sih  
Sima Zhao : mau kemana ya, hari ini?  
Wang Yuanji : ketemuan di rumahku ya...  
Sima Zhao : ...(poll) 

balik to main story

matthew berbincang-bincang dengan Liu Bei, lalu , dia meminum Air putih jamuan Liu Bei (maksudnya air putih yang diberikan oleh tuan rumah)  
matthew langsung menyelesaikan pembicaraan lalu pergi dan berjalan-jalan sama Xu Shu.

- end -

A/N: hehe ceritanya udah selesai dan aku punya satu hal. yaitu POLL

nah pollnya adalah

kencan Sima Zhao

-ke club

-ke pantai

-ke mall , lalu makan di restoran di mall itu lalu,nonton film.


	3. Chapter 3

**halo lagi , Author asing bikin cerita lagi. untuk poll "kencan sima zhao" masih dibuka dan itu berada di profil gw.(Readers: cepetan!*siapin SMG*,Author: ampun...)dan ditutup pada 1 januari . daripada kalian menggila aku percepat deh ... Disclaimer : Goyang Caesar dan Dynasty Warriors bukan milik gue**

* * *

chapter 3 - berbagai kegiatan ngak jelas di chengdu dan persiapan sebelum latihan lomba ado goyang Caesar

pas matthew jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ada keributan ngak jelas antar murid sekolah (SMA Zi Shang sama SMA Xi Ning ) dan matthew ketakutan , Lalau dia kabur. ternyata kata kepala sekolah disana sudah biasa , lagi pula itu udah kurikulum kami.

* * *

**meanwhile, Sima Zhao**

Sima Zhao masih bingung dengan pilihannya , Sima Shi masih menghitung Baozi miliknya supaya makan siangnya cukup.

sementara bapaknya, Sima Yi. main Plants VS Zombies baru ngak mau kalah ama Zhuge Liang."ngak mau kalah ama kumis lele itu!"katanya.  
sementara Zhang Chunhua, lagi entah kemana.

* * *

**balik,Shu**

tiba-tiba Liu Bei manggil semua jendral (termasuk matthew) untuk rapat

Liu Bei : kita bakal adu "goyang Caesar"(Readers: yah!,ngikutin YKS! , Author: biar ngak bosen #Readers digebuk sama Author)sama Wu,Wei,Jin, dan Other.

matthew : waduh! goyang Caesar?

Liu Bei : katanya harus orang-orang ganteng yang ikut!

matthew : *dalam hati* _**kupikir adu kekekuatan.**_

Liu Bei : siapa ya, 5 orang yang paling ganteng biasanya?

Zhuge Liang : Zhao Yun , Guan Xing , Jiang Wei, Guan Suo , Ma Chao.

matthew : tapi yang paling bikin bahaya itu, udah banyak fangirls di luar!"

Liu Bei : Oh Ya , capek deh

matthew : nelpon Kaisar

Kaisar : halo?

matthew : tolong buat garis untuk batas fans ya, minimal 1 meter dari zona para Audisi.

Kaisar : ok

Zhao Yun : kenapa harus gue melulu! *ngak mau ikut mode on*

Guan Xing dan Guan Suo: kenapa yang ganteng, papa bantuin kami dong! *pura-pura minta bantuan mode on*

Guan Yu : ngak tahu. lagipula kalian kan ganteng!

Jiang Wei : Guru , kenapa harus aku! aku kan ngak bisa goyang Caesar!

Zhuge Liang : lalu kenapa tiap malam selalu ribut sama Zhao Yun dan CSnya(artinya: and the geng) untuk nonton YKS

Jiang Wei : acaranya seru pah!

Ma Chao : ampun... Ma Dai tolongin kakakmu dong... *ngibul mode on*

Ma Dai : ogah

* * *

**meanwhile , wu**

Sun ShangXiang: pa, aku dapat sesuatu nih .

Sun Jian : apaan nih .

Sun Jian : ok , semua Jendral , ada rapat .

**pas rapat**

Sun Ce : Ogah ah, mau pergi berburu.

Sun Jian : jadi yang kita pilih adalah...

Sun Jian : Sun Ce , Sun Quan , Ling Tong , Gan Ning , dan Lu Xun

Sun Ce , Sun Quan : kita! yah...

Ling Tong , Gan Ning : grrrrrrrr... kenapa kita harus disatukan

Lu Meng : biar kalian ngak berantem terus

Ling Tong , Gan Ning : ok

Lu Xun : oke-oke aja ngak peduli

* * *

**meanwhile wei**

Xiahou Dun : sialan tuh orang , Bunuh Saudara gue

Cao Cao : udah rapat dulu kita

Cao Cao : jadinya siapa ya yang ikut?

Jia Xu : Xiahou Dun , Cao Pi , Guo Jia , Yue Jin , dan Li Dian .

tetapi Xiahou Yuan balik hidup dan masuk ke kastil

Xiahou Dun : *lari ke Xiahou Yuan dan menangis tersedu-sedu* Saudaraku...

* * *

**jin**

Sima Yi: Goyang Caesar? *sweatdrop

Wang Yuanji : mertua memangnya kenapa?

Sima Yi: cih anakku kan pemalas, tuh calon suamimu tuh salah satunya

Sima Zhao: *lagi nyapu* bersihin kamar sendiri ah

Wang Yuanji: ngak tuh lagi nyapu .

Sima Shi : siapa yang curi Baozi ku! *karena tahu porsinya kurang satu*

Sima Zhao: mama tuh yang curi.

Zhang Chunhua: mama kan cuman minta satu

Sima Shi: minta 500 ribu !

Sima Yi: ya udah sih papa ganti 11 deh.

dilewatkan oleh Author karena konfliknya panjang jadinya langsung rapat (Readers: panjang amat , alamak!)

Sima Yi : jadinya siapa ini apalagi harus ganteng.

Guo Huai : ohok , ohok , Xiahou Ba , Wen Yang , Jia Chong , Sima Shi , Sima Zhao ohok , ohok.

* * *

**meanwhile , Xiahou Yuan**

Xiahou Yuan : ini film kesukaan si Ba . Anakku kembalilah... papamu ini sudah kangen dengan kau!" *nangis pas kesetel CD Kamen Rider*

yang lain : *sweatdrop*

* * *

**udah selesai cerita nya agak lama ya...**


End file.
